


The Missing Finger, or The Diary of Jason Dean: Part 5

by Gribby



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: J.D, Veronica, and some of the other students end up trapped in a cave part way up a mountain. Things are not looking good.





	The Missing Finger, or The Diary of Jason Dean: Part 5

Dear diary,  
I’m writing from halfway up a mountain in Switzerland. Veronica, Martha, Betty Finn, and the remaining two Heathers are with me- oh and some randomer named Simon, or something like that.  
I suppose I ought to explain how the hell we ended up here. At least doing so will provide a distraction- I cannot deal with listening to Ronnie whining about how tragic it is to be stuck here with me. I honestly believe that girl is the least grateful person I have ever had the misfortune- no, not misfortune, more of a twisted pleasure- to know. She ought to be thanking me for saving her life after all the misery she’s caused me. Fuck Veronica. I’m sure no-one will care about her problems (problems of her own making, I might add) when they hear of my heroic deeds today. She wasn’t even supposed to be on this trip, but that’s by-the-by; she is now, so she might as well get on with it and show a little more gratitude towards her saviour and former lover- yours truly.  
The school decided Switzerland was the ideal place for a languages trip, what with how the majority of people here are fluent in both German and French (and many also speak Italian). Believe it or not, my German is far from perfect (though I did get an A on my most recent assignment), so I thought I might as well tag along, seeing as I was invited and money’s no concern. Given as how she told everyone I was dead, which is clearly untrue, Veronica was initially forbidden from attending, but I- being as charming as I am- managed to pull a few strings with the head. I told him everything was just an unfortunate misunderstanding, that Veronica had been drunk and hallucinating when she thought she witnessed my death (she did get into some trouble for that, but hey they let her come on the trip, so I’d say it was a fair trade off, right?). She doesn’t know why the head changed his mind. I guess I won’t tell her now- she’d probably think I engineered this entire situation. The first few days went just swimmingly (well, except for when Ronnie threw a spatula at my head, but that’s a story for another time). We were staying in a guest house at the foot of one of the mountains, and each day we’d travel down to the nearest village to buy goods from the market and practise our conversational skills. I rather enjoyed myself- I met quite a few pretty local girls, all of whom were infinitely more agreeable than Veronica (though none of them cold quite match her rebellious charm). Then, everything went horribly wrong- or rather Veronica would say it went it horribly wrong: as for me, I’m almost enjoying myself right now. I mean trapped in an ice cave with Veronica, these are the days. I only wish we were alone. How did we become trapped in the first place? One of the Geography teachers came with us on the trip- something about wanting to study rock striations. He suggested we go hiking in the mountains, and the others teachers all wanted to go and get hammered in the pub, so gave him the go ahead to take us. We were split into groups. Veronica was in mine. She was so busy complaining about my presence that she ceased paying attention to where she was going and managed to slip on some ice. She would surely have fallen down a forty foot drop to her demise had it not been for me rushing to catch her (at great risk to my own life). Did she thank me? No. The bitch had the audacity to accuse me of having tried to push her! Remind me not to save her life again. She’s had it in for me since she realised I wasn't dead- well, even before that really. She seems to forget that she’s the one who ended our relationship for no real reason and shot my finger off as if to rub salt into the wound (and what a wound it was- my clothes never did come clean from all the blood). Well anyway, we continued walking for about half a mile, before this pathetic jock, Simon (or whatever his name is), fell over and broke his ankle. I mean how hard can it be to stay upright. I managed it. Betty managed it. Christ, even Martha hasn’t fallen over yet, and much as I wish no offense to the girl- who is about a million times easier to deal with than Ronnie- she’s not the most athletic. It was beginning to snow heavily, and it was growing dark too, so we abandoned the idea of trekking back to the guest house. *I* found a cave for us to stay in- quite a nice one at that, I must say; extremely picturesque. I also helped Simon hobble two miles to get here. Nobody has thanked me. Do I complain? No, not to their faces anyway- only in this diary. Perhaps I ought to give this diary a name- something like Veronica, or Ungrateful Bitch- no, that wouldn’t do.  
I better be going, I’ve been half-heartedly doing first aid on Simon to stop him whining, and it’s hard to write at the same time. He keeps crying, and yelling at me for calling him Simon- says his name’s Kevin. I don’t know what sort of service he expects- I’m not a doctor, and even if I was, I don’t have any equipment. Ronnie’s yelling at me too now. God alone knows why.  
See you around- if I ever make it out alive,  
J.D


End file.
